Nowadays, numerous software applications on mobile devices require tracking the location of the mobile devices to work properly. As such, different systems have been developed to accurately determine the location of a mobile device. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS), cell tower based tracking, and Wi-Fi based tracking are a few of the systems that have been developed in order to track the location of a mobile device, such as a mobile phone. However, many problems can occur with mobile devices that implement these current systems. For example, some of the current systems require a precision synchronization of time clocks between multiple stations that are used to determine the location of the mobile device. As such, even a small difference in the synchronization of the time clocks can mean significant errors when determining the location of the mobile device. As another example, the current systems require the mobile device to constantly transmit and listen for messages. This requires a lot of battery power to perform and as such drains the power supply of the mobile device.